Lead Me Into Everlasting Darkness
by Crash2
Summary: My continuation of Deep Dive. THIS IS JUST A THEORY! PLEASE RR!


Lead Me Into Everlasting Darkness  
  
Disclaimer- I'm only going to say this once, I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. If i own a Character in this fic, i will say so.... Also, this is just what I think happens after Deep Dive. Do not flame me if you dissagree! This is just a theory!  
  
Prologue: Deep Dive  
  
He was expecting them as he walked down the road. It had been three days since the last attack, they were long overdue. Rain pelted the street, although the man just ignored it. Puddles splashed up with each step he took. He was wearing a long black coat, with black pants, black boots, black gloves and a black hood that covered most of his face. Long,streaky blonde hair shrouded his eyes. He stopped when black puddle appeared all around him, in which tall Heartless arose from. The had odd purple designs around their glowing yellow eyes. The man grinned slightly as he reached beneath his jacket and pulled out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper in his left and the Oblivion in his right. The Heartless feared the Keyblade, yet they still stood there menacingly waiting for an opprotunity to attack. Finnaly one launched itself at the hooded stranger. The man turned around, stabbed the creature with Oblivion then turned around and sliced the creature in half. Two others ran at the man but he just spun around and sliced ones head off and stabbed another in the back. The man jumped back as a few more leaped into the air at him. When they landed the man was behind them and he took all four of them out with two slices. Now it seemed more and more were coming at him but he just sliced his way around them. While he was taking some out a few leaped into the air, the man looked up at them, did a back flip and jumped into the air. He jumped of ones and then off of anothers head and through the Oathkeeper into the air. Four of them were falling torwards him, but the Oathkeeper sliced through them and landed back in his hand while he was falling. He landed then jumped clear over the Heartless landing at the foot of a building. The man looked up to see a man wearing the same costume as him, except he had long silver hair that came down to his shoulders and a dark blindfold shielding his eyes. Heartless began to gather above the dual-wielding man. The blindfolded man nodded to the dual- wielder and he jumped up to the wall of the building and defyed the laws of gravity as he ran up it. He sliced and diced his way through the Heartless, twirling the Keyblades around very quickly. About halfway up the building, he threw Oblivion up to the blindfolded man cutting many Heartless along the way. The man jumped off the roof of the building, diving for Oblivion. Dual-wielder then pulled out another Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. The two men passed each other trading glances at each other as one ran up the building and another fell from it. The blindfolded man landed on the balcony, slightly above the road. He then shouted, "Welcome Oblivion!" and he glowed a bright blue and floated off the ground. He landed in the center of them, his left hand glowing brightly. He pushed his palm forward firing a large disc out of it, dissengrating all Heartless in its path. He turned around to a row of Heartless running after him. The man grunted as he fired more and more discs at them.  
  
Dual-wielder has reached the top of the building now and he saw the other fighting the Heartless. He shook his head pondering whether to leave or not then he heard the man yell at him telepathically, "Go!! Mickey and I can take care of these! GO NOW!!" This startled Dual-wielder a bit and he created a portal that he walked through.  
  
There were still around 500 Heartless remaining and the blindfolded man was starting to breath heavier. Then, stood straight up and removed the blindfold. His eyes glowed white, then a huge blast shout around him causing a shockwave. The blast distroyed the remaining Heartless. King Mickey landed beside the man who was bent over in pain. Mickey pickedup the piece of cloth and tied it around his eyes. Oblivion began to glow and dissapeared as he dismissed it. Mickey picked the man up and walked through a portal he created.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Well? Tell me how yeh like it and I'll continue.... 


End file.
